A Villain Hidden Within the Hero
by AShipperWithNoLife
Summary: America is always trying to promote himself as a hero. He could always care less if everyone was annoyed with his self proclaimed 'heroic behavior'. How will he react when it becomes obvious that he is going over board with his desire to complete good deeds; when he realizes that maybe his heroics have become more about pleasing himself rather than others?


**Disclaimer: This story may contain some OOC, a confusing plot, a horrible attempt at a Russian accent, and may just be cringe worthy over all. This is rated T for minor violence. Also, If I owned Hetalia, I highly doubt that this would be a fanfiction.**

 **A/N: So yeah, lately I've really been into RusAme, and this plot bunny decided to pop out of no where when I was trying to fall asleep a few days ago, and it ended up keeping me awake for a few hours, so I figured, 'why not write a one-shot about this? It seems to be a rather cute idea.' I'm actually rather fond of this story, in all honesty. Even though I sort of wrote this story in a more laid back fashion, so it's probably going to be lower in quality. Also, if you guys want to send me a story request for this pairing, go right ahead. I would be more than happy to write you a story.**

 **Of course, I would very much appreciate some reviews.**

* * *

For what could quite literally be the thousandth time in his life, Russia found himself watching the clock out of pure boredom, as someone at the front of the conference room droned-on about some problem he couldn't of cared less for. Though, once in awhile Russia would be lucky enough to have the chance to give someone his childish, yet ever so intimidating smile whenever they dared to make eye contact with him a while after they started to silently have some pointless dispute with a nemesis of some sort. Sometimes, they'd even start fighting with a close ally, for whatever reason. Usually, Russia would find it amusing to just watch the other nations fight over the silliest things. However, after how violent his fight with America was during the last meeting, he had become reluctant at the idea of wasting his energy on some hot headed American, who would most likely just use the rising tensions within the conference room as an excuse to lunge at him. Besides, their war had been over for a while now, so really, Russia didn't understand why America was always trying to start something between the two of them.

Meanwhile, America continued to give Russia a glare of suspicion. His distaste for the gray haired nation had arisen, due to how damaged his ego was from their last fight. What had happened was that first, the meeting had become utter chaos, and because of this, Germany was too focused on trying to put everyone under control that he didn't even notice how panicked Italy was becoming by Russia's company. Not having such a great history with Russia in the first place, America was completely blind to the fact that (what could possibly still be considered his rival) was just trying to be friendly, and assumed that he was only trying to tyrannize poor Italy. Being a self-proclaimed hero and what not, America decided to take it upon himself to attack Russia without warning, in order to defend Italy.

Unfortunately for America, he'd hardly had the chance to give Russia a few blows to the face before he was slammed against a wall by the taller nation, hands being pinned together above his head, while his legs were easily restrained so that he was unable to kick at the Russian. To make matters worse, everyone else meeting room had decided to grow silent, and stare intently at the two nations who still seemed to be in the middle of their conflict. Since America had gained the incentive of not seeming helpless in front of his fellow nations, he struggled with all of his might to free himself of Russia's grip, shouting out threats to the one restraining him in an attempt to make himself appear more intimidating, but alas, it was to no avail. Eventually, after what seemed to be twenty minutes of his persistent struggling, America went limp in Russia's hold, much too tired to continue fighting for the sake of his pride.

Then, much to America's confusion, Russia just let him go. Just left him there to stand and be stared at by the rest of the nations while he was too caught up in his bewilderment to process anything. He hadn't even caused him any harm (other than the fact that he had slammed him against a wall, but that didn't really hurt America too badly), even though he still had one arm available to his use as he restrained America. Although, his shock was soon replaced with agitation so powerful, the edges of his vision went blurry while his body quivered with new found adrenaline. Despite the hurt that was beginning to develop within him from being humiliated in front of everyone, America decided to take his seat so that the meeting could continue, sulking as some nations did not give up on staring at him. Eventually, with his mind that was now filled with pure hatred for the Russian, he was able to draw a conclusion as to why his nemesis didn't hurt him; he simply wanted to make America appear pitiful.

Perhaps America would have almost been over the whole occurrence, if it wasn't for the fact that it quite literally happened the day before. Therefore, he continued to send Russia glares of pure hatred whenever the Russian dared to even do so much as glimpse at him. Russia on the other hand, couldn't help but be somewhat intimidated by enmity being expressed towards him by the American. The fact that America's eyes were a bright blue added to how piecing his gaze was. Of course, he would never express how on edge America was making him feel, so he challenged his glare, hoping to make the shorter nation back off, but it was to no avail, for America was simply too stubborn to calm his current vengeful tendencies.

At last, after having to put up with the American's anger for an entire hour, the meeting was finally concluded, and much to Russia's surprise, and relief, no fights had broken out. However, that did not mean that the tensions between most of the nations were subsided, for almost immediately, nearly every single member of the meeting packed up their notes with as much haste as they could acquire, and squeezed their way through the door in clumps. Quite an amusing sight to Russia, since to him they looked akin to that of tiny insects. At the same time, most of their minuscule problems were quite literally insignificant to the human population, who didn't even know their countries were even personified in the first place.

Then, there was a silence in the room, which of course, made Russia feel as if he was completely alone, but that was only because he hadn't looked around to see if anyone still happened to have some unfinished business with him. This he came to regret, for out of nowhere, an excruciating force was thrown right at his cheek, causing him to stumble. Before he had time to recover from the hit, he was struck again, this time in his stomach, causing him to clamp his eyes shut and wrap his arms around his abdomen in a futile attempt to soothe the pain. More punches were thrown at him, and Russia had almost been completely empowered by his attacker, until he finally opened his eyes to find that his opponent was America.

Deciding that it would be best not to submit to such a powerful nation, since there was almost no chance that he would show any mercy with how enraged he appeared to be, Russia tried his best to ignore his pain, so that he could dodge the punches being thrown at him. Fortunately, he was able to recover before anymore damage could be done, and continued to evade America's attacks as he waited for the perfect opportunity to gain control over the enraged American. At last, when America's attacks began to slow down after a while of of trying to hit his combatant, Russia was able to put him in a tight hold, where his arms were forced to the sides of his body.

As usual, America began to struggle in a vain attempt to free himself, all while giving Russia a bloodthirsty glare that made him wonder if the nation had just lost his sanity at that moment. Though, since America was making eye contact with him the entire time, Russia figured that he would be able to talk some sense into him, in hopes of making him realize what was really going on. Therefore, he settled on using a chiding tone, "Amerika!"

America continued to stare sharply into Russia's firm, yet somehow calm gaze. Even if America had become a bit crazed at that moment, due to how enraged he was with the taller nation, he still couldn't help but be a bit confused with the lack of aggression in Russia's demeanor. After all, America had just ambushed him, and could've very well left some rather hideous bruises that would make their appearance the next day upon his manifestation. Besides, Russia had him in a vulnerable position, and if he wanted to, could easily beat him senseless or conquer him. Especially since they were alone in the meeting room, so no one was there to save America if something happened (although, it may take quite a few nations that weren't nearly as powerful as America to fight Russia off). Surely, he would take advantage of the opportunity, but instead, it only looked as if Russia just wanted the nation that was currently in his hold to calm down.

Then, a realization came to America. Russia was trying to defend himself in a way that would not cause the younger nation any harm. He wasn't trying to humiliate him, or make him even more irritated than he already was. With that new observation in mind, America thought back to when Russia was trying to hang out with Italy, and for the first time noticed that he wasn't trying to cause any harm, and that the Italian only felt uneasy simply because, well, almost every nation was terrified of how creepy and powerful Russia could be at times. Yet America decided to ignore this in his selfish attempt to prove to everyone that he was a hero, but really, the only thing he did was prove that he was more of a villain than Russia.

Even though Russia was somewhat satisfied with the fact that he was able to make America realize what he just did, he couldn't help but frown when he noticed tears develop within the young nation's eyes. Of course, America should of felt some guilt for what he just did, but surely he didn't deserve to feel this terrible about the whole situation. Really, he ought to know that Russia would be fine. Compared to the hardships he had to face in the past, America's hits were almost nothing. Not that he was trying to stigmatize America's ability to fight, since his punches were (unsurprisingly) rather incredible.

As soon as Russia released America from his hold, his former combatant immediately turned away from him, so that he had no hopes in seeing his face. Then, when America believed that Russia would have no way of noticing that the amount of distress he was in at that moment, he removed his glasses so that he could rub his eyes before any tears decided to escape, all in an attempt to prevent himself from breaking down. Unfortunately for America, his endeavor to control his emotions had been acknowledged by Russia for quite a while, so really, it was futile to hold back the pain any longer.

Russia tried to comfort the now distressed nation, by resting a hesitant hand on his shoulder, but instead of just letting himself absorb the comfort, America bolted from the room. After being stunned for a few moments by the abrupt reaction, Russia decided to run after America, but was slowed due to the pain he was still experiencing from all of the punches America had thrown at him. To make matters worse, Russia almost immediately lost America once he began to chase after him. Despite the fact that he now had no idea whether the young nation was even still in the building or not, Russia didn't give up on his search. However, even if he did want to find him as soon as possible, he knew that he would have to be completely silent if he wanted to be able to listen for America or even prevent the chances of startling him, which immediately meant that running would simply not be an option, since he didn't want any excess noises from his body to overlap those of his surroundings.

After a long while of listening for any noises that could possibly be coming from America, and checking every room he came across, Russia heard a muffled sob coming from the break room he just so happened to be right next to. He slowly opened the door, as to not startle the American that was most definitely the one in the room he was about to enter. Then, when he saw the condition America was in, Russia immediately regretted ever trying to make him feel responsible for what he did.

There, trying to hide behind a table, was America, sitting on the floor with one hand constantly trying to wipe away his tears as the other was planted firmly on the ground in order to support his weight in the somewhat strange way he sat. His glasses were still not upon his face, but instead laid next to him on the floor. It was obvious that America was still trying to stifle his sobs, for they were still audible, but of course, not to a ridiculous extent. Russia wondered why he even bothered holding the tears back anymore, since his face was completely tear stained, so practically anyone would've been able to figure out that he was upset. Besides, America had been alone for a while, so he of course he would've been able to express his pain without feeling humiliated afterwards.

Russia walked over to the upset American, and sat down next to him so that it would be easier to communicate with him. Then he decided to ask a question, though it was not really out of curiosity, since he already knew what was going on, but more out of an attempt to be more comforting towards America, "What's wrong?"

Wroth with the fact that Russia was trying to comfort him, America retorted, "Why would you care?"

At first, Russia had no idea how to reply. It was not the fact that Russia didn't care for America because in all reality, he truly loved him to death, and he knew that this would've made no sense to the American since they had been fighting each other for a long time. It didn't even make too much sense to Russia himself, at least, when he first realized his feeling for the young nation. Over time, he was sort of able to figure out the perks that made America so attractive to him. It was not quite the fact that America's blonde hair reminded him of a sunflower; there were other blonde nations that shared that very feature with him (even though Russia would only describe America as being akin to a sunflower, rather than some nation he wasn't interested in), so it simply didn't stand out as much. As handsome as he found America to be, it really wasn't about his looks either. What Russia absolutely loved about America was his determination, pride, strength, and most of all, it was the fact that America was almost never afraid of him. As amusing as it was to Russia watching nations try to remain calm in his presence or just scurry away, there were also times when he just wanted to be friendly, and it hurt seeing everyone else be too frightened to even want anything to do with him. At least America was still willing to have petty quarrels with him.

Aside from that factor, Russia was simply not the type who knew how to comfort others, so he was anxious about the possibility of saying the wrong thing, and making America feel even more upset than he already was. Then again, Russia couldn't just sit there awkwardly the entire time America cried, or worse yet, just leave him there. After spending a couple of minutes to think up a response, with what little experience he had with this sort of situation, Russia decided to tell him, "I just want to know why you are sad."

Instead of giving Russia a response, America just choked on a sob. Deciding that words may not of been the best thing for America at that moment, Russia decided to pull the younger nation into gentle embrace, just as a silent message to let him know that everything was going to be alright. Instead of trying to push him away, as he'd done so earlier, America wrapped his arms around Russia, and began to cry into his shoulder. At first, Russia froze at the response, obviously not used to having someone depend on him for emotional support, but he was eventually able to recover from his small bout of shock, and began to stroke the America's hair. Even with his gloves on, it still felt quite soft.

After staying this way for what seemed to be an eternity, America started to whimper out some words, which were somewhat muffled from Russia's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Russia."

"It's okay," Russia's voice was just above a whisper as he held America tighter, "It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! I just attacked you for the sake of getting revenge!"

Tears began to fall from America's eyes at an even quicker rate as he continued, "A-And you didn't do anything to deserve that! I just can't believe how selfish I was being! I don't deserve any sympathy for this, I deserve to be beat-"

"Shh, do not say such horrible things about yourself."

At this response, America stopped rambling on, but instead continued to sob into Russia's shoulder. When he was sure that America wasn't going to say anything, Russia proceeded to reassure him, "It really was no big deal. I have faced much worse in past. Besides, it is my fault for causing this. I did not mean to humiliate you, or make you this upset. Sure, I wanted to make you feel a little bad for hitting me, but you know I did not want to harm you, da?"

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as if his words came as much of a reassurance, for America was still bawling his eyes out. Russia sighed at this, and lifted up America so that he was being held bridal style in his arms, and even in this position, he was still able to embrace the older nation and cry into his shoulder, which was becoming completely soaked from all of his tears. Then Russia decided to sit on the couch that just so happened to be in the room they were in, and set America down on his lap as he started to whisper soft Russian phrases into his ear, hoping that this would at least be somewhat comforting to the distressed American.

Then again, perhaps Russia really wasn't doing a terrible job of comforting America. After all, the younger nation was latched onto him as if his life depended on it. Of course, this didn't make any sense to Russia, since America tended to hate his guts, and the more he continued to think about it, the more he began to figure that maybe America didn't do it for the sake of comforting himself, but rather was just trying to be supportive towards Russia after having hit him for no valid reason. Sure, he thought it was rather sweet of America to be so caring towards someone he once despised for the sake of making up for his wrong doing, but Russia just wanted America to realize that he was already forgiven.

After a moment of thought, Russia noticed how tense America seemed to be. Or course, this came to him as no surprise, seeing as this was what people would normally feel like when they were upset. However, with how hard America seemed to be flexing his muscles, Russia was becoming worried that the young nation would start aching if he didn't loosen up. He decided to resolve this conflict by gently kneading the muscles in America's shoulder with his fingers while he used his other hand to stoke the young nation's hair in order to provide more of a distraction from his anguish. Despite the fact that Russia had hardly ever given anyone a massage, his attempt still seemed to have an effect on America, for his grip on the nation holding him seemed to loosen a bit. Due to this reaction, Russia concluded that America just needed someone to hold him and allow him to let out what was eating at him.

As time continued to pass by, Russia never ceased to massage America's shoulders and upper back area, keeping one hand in his hair the whole time. While America received such treatment, he couldn't help but eventually go limp within Russia's arms. Tears no longer flowed from his eyes. Despite the fact that a large portion of Russia's jacket was now soaked, America rested his forehead against the older nation's shoulder, his eyes now half lidded from exhaustion. When the tensions within his back from having sat in the same position for a long period of time were finally released, America let out a sigh and nuzzled his head even more into Russia's shoulder. Russia smiled at this reaction, and pulled America closer to him so that his precious sunflower could absorb some more warmth. After all, he knew perfectly well that crying at such an intense extent was bound to leave someone with chills.

After they stayed this way for a few moments, Russia decided to ask, "How do you feel?"

America replied in a tired voice, "My head kind of hurts now."

"You don't feel guilty?" when Russia felt America tense up in his arms, he added, "You shouldn't be anymore."

Lifting his head up so that he could give Russia a look of confusion, America inquired, "Why not?"

"Because you have already showed a lot of concern. Enough that it ended up causing you harm, and I hate seeing you hurt. You don't need to worry this much about me."

There was a long pause of silence between the two nation before America returned his gaze to Russia once more. This time, managing to somehow gather up more tears within his eyes as he questioned, "But why wouldn't you want to hurt me?"

Of course, Russia should've expected that response. After all, in the past they were never quite on the best of terms, and it wasn't too long ago that America seemed to have a major trust issue with him. Even if the young nation didn't believe that he should be punished for what he did, there were still many reasons why it would be easy for him to believe that Russia would want some revenge. It would be easy for anyone to believe that Russia would want to punish him in the most inhumane way possible, and their reasons were quite possibly only based on how unstable they found him. Even with all of those reasons practically screaming in his mind, Russia still couldn't help but be in utter shock at such a question. As America patiently awaited an answer, Russia finally decided to admit, "Why would I hurt a little sunflower?"

America furrowed his eyebrows at this response, "What do you mean by that?"

"You are my sunflower."

Confusion was still present in America's face, so Russia decided to elaborate, "A sunflower is very beautiful, da? I do not harm beautiful things. Especially if they did not do anything to deserve pain. Understand now?"

America was taken aback by the words. Clearly, he had no idea that Russia had thought such things about him since really, it was just unlikely. _What does Russia see in me anyways?_ America thought, _I should be the person he hates the most._ Then, he couldn't help but be grateful for the fact that he did not share the same feelings with Russia, despite the fact that the Russian clearly loved him back. He didn't even want to think about the stares he would receive from the other nations if they found out that they were together. Besides, it would've just been plain awkward, after what had happened right after the meeting (actually, it just wouldn't make any sense). Not that it wasn't already awkward that Russia just openly admitted his feelings as if he didn't have any regrets for doing so.

Russia laughed at the embarrassment that was now on America's face upon hearing his confession, interpreting it as a sign that America understood what he meant. Besides, expressing his feelings (which he had been hiding from America for a few months now) felt as if a heavy weight had been finally lifted from his shoulders. Caressing America's face so that he could wipe the few tears that managed to escape from his eyes when he asked the ever so hurtful question, Russia told him in such a loving voice, "Now, do not cry anymore."

With that said, America returned to nuzzling his head into Russia shoulder, hoping that it would provide him with a distraction from what Russia had just admitted. Even though it was becoming a chore for him to stay awake from all of the crying he did. Even if Russia's embrace had made him almost drift off into a dreamless sleep a few times when he closed his eyes, he was still unable to rid himself of the words. Though, even if his words did disturb him a bit, America still couldn't help but be touched by how sweet they were. Along with how gently Russia had been treating him lately, the hatred that he once upheld for the older nation was now diminished, to be replaced with that of a great appreciation for the caring side of Russia he thought never even existed. America closed his eyes once more, and suppressed a relaxed sigh as Russia ran his fingers through his hair while he thought ever so casually, _I never thought that Russia would ever be more of a hero than me. How could've I been so blind? It was villainous of me to assume that he didn't have a heart._

By the time America was finally lulled into a light slumber from the taller nation's soothing touch, he was awoken with a start when he felt a kiss being placed at the top of his head. As soon as he was sure Russia's head was out of the way, America shot his now angry gaze up towards the one who had just kissed, and snapped, "What the hell was that for!?"

"I could not help it," Russia explained with a smile of adoration, unable to take the young nation seriously with the flustered blush that was now decorating his expression, "you are very cute."

In a bout of irritation, America turned his gaze away from Russia, sort of wishing that he had the discipline to leave the Russian's warm embrace so that he could be taken more seriously. Besides, he was becoming curious as to what time it was, and his glasses were still far from his reach on the floor, so there was no way he'd be able to read the clock. He could tell though that it had probably been at least a half of an hour since the dismissal of the meeting, and that he should probably return to his hotel room soon. It was almost as if Russia was sharing some of the same thoughts as him, for he stated, "We should probably leave now."

"Okay," Was all America said in response before Russia lifted him off of his lap, and set him down on an empty cushion of the couch so that he was able to stand up and stretch out his legs, which were now starting to tingle a bit from having the other nation's weight on them for such a long time. Then he walked over to where he originally found America sitting on the floor, and retrieved the young nation's glasses. After he handed America his glasses, he shed his jacket off, since he didn't want to go out in public with a large wet spot on him, and they both began to head out of the break room. However, Russia stopped abruptly right at the door as he began, "Wait, there is something I need to say."

"What is it?"

When Russia was sure that he had America's full attention, he continued, "Let's not fight anymore."

America smiled at this, "Alright."

Then they both walked out of the break room. The tensions they once upheld at the beginning of the day waned from existence.


End file.
